The invention pertains to a reciprocating wiper system for motor vehicles.
Such a wiping system includes a housing, a piston, which is linearly displaceably guided in the housing and mounted in a bearing seated in a receptacle of the housing, and further includes a sealing ring and/or a scraper ring for the piston.
The sealing ring prevents liquid from entering into the housing interior at the bearing, especially between bearing and piston. The scraper ring scrapes off or breaks off ice which sticks to the piston, so that it cannot damage the sealing ring and the bearing. Thus the scraper ring is positioned in front of the sealing ring.
In a reciprocating wiper system it has been suggested to separately insert the bearing or the various rings into the housing.